Just When You Thought It Was Safe
by Majik3
Summary: A sequal to the original digimon anime series. The digidestined are all grown up, and it's up to a new group to save the world.
1. Default Chapter

Here is the prologue to my story. Please note that this takes place many years after the original digimon series, and it completely disregards any sequel series such as Digimon Tamers or 02. ******  
  
Just When You Thought It Was Safe  
  
"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" yelled Coro and Lizzie as they dashed into the apartment. "Whoa!" cried Sora very nearly dropping a basket of laundry. "Hey, slow down!" Tai called half disapproving and half amused. "Sorry Mom! Sorry Dad!" yelled the twins as they disappeared into their bedroom. "Were we ever that young and hyper?" asked Sora throwing the laundry into the washer, "Computer, start wash cycle." The clothes immediately began tumbling amongst bright pink suds. "Well, we're not that old yet dear," smirked Tai as he put his arm around his wife's waist and drew her to him playfully. "Not hardly," giggled Sora kissing her husband on the cheek and wiggling out of his grasp.  
  
"Computer, lights on, " called Lizzie situating herself in front of the computer next to her brother. "So, Wanna check out the new site that Don put up?" asked Coro cracking his knuckles and leaning back in his chair. "Sure, Why not," agreed Lizzie tossing her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "Computer, Site 23123464," commanded Coro. "Beep. Processing request," came the metallic voice of the computer, "Request confirmed. Now enabellllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg..." The computer screen flickered twice then went blank. "Huh? What's wrong with this thing," mused Coro drawing up one light brown eyebrow. "That's weird, this computer is supposed to be crash proof," commented Lizzie searching around in back to see if anything was unplugged, "Computer enable.." Her thought trailed off as both she and her brother became entranced by the whirling pattern of lights and colors that had appeared on the screen. Suddenly two small metal objects dropped in the twin's laps, and the world began to swirl like the screen of the computer.  
  
"Kids! Dinner's ready!" called Sora. There was no reply. "Oh come on. My cooking's not that bad!" exclaimed Sora slightly indignantly, "Kids?" A mother's natural concern for her children began tightening Sora's throat. She set down the pan and jogged down the hall to her son and daughter's room. The door was locked. "Computer open door!" she yelled, "Computer open door!" Nothing happened. The door was supposed to automatically respond to Tai or Sora's voice. There was no way their children could have overridden that. "Tai! Something's wrong with the kids! I can't get the door open!!" Sora screamed now in a full-blown panic. She pounded futily on the sealed door. Suddenly the lights went out, the only sound was the gently whine of thousands of electric devices being shut off worldwide. "If this is some kind of a joke it is NOT funny!" yelled Tai joining his wife at the door, "Open this door this instant!" All at once the lights flashed back on, and the door slid open with a gentle whoosh. Tai felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, his son and daughter were pretty good with computers, but he didn't see any reason why or how they could have pulled off whatever just happened. "Kids?" called Sora cautiously stepping into the room, afraid of what she might find. A horrified gasp caught in her throat as she viewed the blinking computer monitor. Her children were gone, and the computer repeatedly flashed a chilling message. "WARNING VIRUS DETECTED! WARNING VIRUS DETECTED!" "Oh my God," whispered Tai grabbing his wife's hand for support.  
  
Well, there's a little prologue for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome. More chapters to come soon along with links to pictures. 


	2. It's The End of The World As We Know It

Here it is already! The next chapter. It's kind of hard to add links, so for a picture of everyone and their rookie level digimon. Type (usig actual dots and slashes) in www dot geocities dot com slash celestiaaaa slash groupp dot html  
  
It's The End of the World As We Know It  
  
"Uhhhh. Where am I?" moaned Coro opening his eyes. He felt grass under his cheek, and his head was throbbing. Colors still swirled unsteadily in his vision. "You're in the Digiworld," came an unfamiliar weirdly accented voice.  
  
"Who are.AAAAAH!!" screamed Coro backpedaling frantically in the grass as his vision finally came into focus. A small whitish blob with a turquoise head and tail poking out of it was sitting in the grass next to him.  
  
"Get away from me you @#$% ice cube!" yelled a voice in the surprisingly close to Coro's head. He looked up just in time to see a flash of marronish hair before the boy tripped over him and fell sprawling in the grass. "Would you wait up!?" demanded something that did indeed resemble an ice cube chasing the boy.  
  
"Coro! Coro?" screamed Lizzie running into the field. She was being followed by what looked like a pink chick with no feet, but she couldn't see her brother because he was still sprawled in the tall grass with the other boy pinning him down.  
  
"Eeeee!" suddenly a small girl with big blue eyes and long pale blue hair dashed out of the woods and hid behind Lizzie. "Make it go away!" she shrieked clinging to the confused Lizzie in terror as a small blue and pink ball of fuzz came hopping along behind her.  
  
"Wait..What is? Who are?" Coro started to ask as he finally managed to sit up in the grass. "What the hell is going on?" demanded the boy who had tripped over Coro, putting his question much more bluntly. "I don't have a clue, but if you happen to figure it out be sure to let me know!" called a figure on the other side of the field just getting to his feet. There was a pause as he began jogging toward the group. Then, a crash came from the bush behind the boy. He took one look over his shoulder, and then began sprinting, a tiny blue thing valiantly trying to keep up with him.  
  
"What is it!?" began Lizzie trying to detangle the near hysterical little girl from her leg. As though to answer her question, a giant red bull emerged from the brush behind the green haired boy that has running at them. Before Lizzie could react he came barreling into her, knocking both her and the little girl into the tall grass. The bull ran right past them, and then looked around in confusion. "Where's is you?" it grunted, dragging at the earth with his hooves. Through his fear one coherent thought managed to pass through Coro's mind. "It talks?"  
  
"Heloooo!" called a girl with orange spiky pigtails and freckles as she emerged from the woods with her own little animal, "Is anybody here?"  
  
"Get down," hissed Coro, grabbing her ankles and pulling her into the tall grass beside him. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but survival instincts told him that if the bull saw her it was going to be trouble. "Owww!" she complained way too loudly, "What's the big idea?" "Shhhh," whispered Coro desperately, but it was too late. The bull oriented on the sound, turned around, and charged toward them. "Run!" screamed Coro scrambling to his feet and hoping the other two strangers were doing the same. Lizzie watched helplessly from the grass as the bull got closer and closer to her brother. It was obvious that he couldn't out run it. Choking down the terror inside her she climbed to her feet. No bull was goring her twin while she was around. "Hey bull!" she called with only a slight shaking in her voice, "Hey! Over here!" The stupid creature perked up and began heading back toward Lizzie's group. "Sis!!" yelled Coro, "What are you doing!" Suddenly the bull was no longer charging. All of the children did a double take and say that it was surrounded by what looked by pink bubbles. On closer observation they say that the small creatures that they had almost forgotten about when the bull arrived were somehow making the bubbles. Unfortunately, it didn't last. The bull shook of the annoyance and headed back for the kids who had managed to condense into one group during the monster's distraction. "NO!" cried the brave little creatures trying to block the raging bull. With a simple flick of his horn it tossed them all aside. Time almost seemed to slow down. The bull was after them again and the little creatures would not be able to intervene. Coro closed his eyes and tried to prepare to be impaled. Then he felt some kind of warmth in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out a small metal object. It was the thing that had fallen in his lap when it all started! To his surprise it was glowing. Even more surprising, the little creatures that had been trying to protect them were glowing too. Then, beams of light shot out of digivice and struck the creatures. "Prehimon digivolve to.Quantomon!" called the teal thing that talked to Coro. Amazingly, the animal grew into a sort of mini brontosaurus with three striped tails and a crest on its head. "Chicomon digivolve to..Emulnomon!" called the pink chick that was with Lizzie. It turned into a pink flamingo like bird with a long, green, curving beak, and swirly feathers sticking out of its neck. "Guapomon digivolve to.Lamatomon!" called the blue thing. It turned into a small blue pony with no mane, floppy ears, and a reptilian tail. "Voltomon digivolve to.Lectromon!" called a purple head with spiky projections. It changed into a sort of large, spiked, fushia rabbit with golden wings. "Fuzzmon digivolve to.Kappymon!" called the fuzzy head. It changed into a large green caterpillar with a pair of curly antenna and a blade-like stinger. "Coosbmon digivolve to..Penquimon!" called the ice cube. It turned into a large silver, white, and black penguin with four horns, and diamond shaped markings on its face. All the children could do was stare as these new, more formidable creatures shot various attacks at the bull until it ran away with it's tail between it's legs. The girl with orange pig-tails was first to recover." That was absolutely amazing! Incredible!" she yelled, "How did you do that!?" "We digivolved to protect our digidestined of course," giggled Lectromon. "What did you just call us?" the maroon-haired boy demanded glaring at the creatures. "Digidestined, you're all digidestined," replied Lamatomon with a braying chuckle. "So let me get this straight," interjected the green haired boy, "We're digidestined in the digiworld, and you're digimon who just digivolved? Does anything around here not start with the word "digi"?" "Um, well, a lot of stuff just ends in "mon" said Quantomon a little sheepishly. "Oh well, in that case," the green haired boy said sarcastically, "By all means continue explaining." Meanwhile, Lizzie was staring straight ahead with a far off look in her eyes. Coro noticed this and nudged her, thinking she was in shock. "Hey, what's up? You okay?" he asked. "Oh!" she exclaimed startled, "It's just like the story! Do you remember the story?" "What story?" asked Emulnomon perking up. "The bedtime story Mom and Dad told us when we were really little. It was our favorite. Don't you remember Coro?" urged Lizzie. The something clicked in Coro's mind, and he sat down hard. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell us a story! Tell us a story!" chanted six year old Coro and Lizzie, bouncing up and down on their bunk beds. "All right, all right," laughed Sora, "Hmmmm. What should we tell them dear?" "How about," said Tai with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "the story of the Digidestined?" Sora's eyes widened slightly and a frown played around the corners of her mouth, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" "Oh, what harm could it do?" "Yeah. I guess there's no harm in it." "YAY!" cheered the twins settling down for what promised to be a good story. "Once upon a time," began Tai, "There was a group of children that decided to go to summer camp.."  
  
"So what was this story about?" asked Lamatomon. "Well," said Coro trying to remember, "There were these kids, and they some how got into this weird world and.and.they were partnered with digimon!" "Yeah!" broke in Lizzie, "They defeated some bad digimon, and saved the world and stuff!" "Oh my," muttered Kappymon gesturing to the other digimon. They all pulled into a huddle and began whispering excitedly. "Do you think..do you think that we might be the kids from your story? That would be SO cool!" exclaimed the red head. "But.it doesn't make any sense. How could my parents have knows?" asked Lizzie frowning. "I think that we have been taken here for a reason, and maybe we will have to fight just like the kids from the story!" said Coro in what he hoped was a heroic voice. "Well I think you're all full of shit," muttered the maroon haired boy kicking at the grass. "And I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!" chimed in the green haired boy. "I just wanna go home," sniffed the little girl whipping her nose on the sleeve of her pink jumper. Finally the digimon came out of their private discussion. Lectromon cleared her throat and said, " First, we need to make introductions, and we'll go from there." "I'll start," announced Coro clearing his throat, "Um.Well, I'm Coro" "And I'm your digimon," announced Quantomon trotting to his side. "My name's Lizzie. Coro's my brother," said Lizzie, "And you're my digimon right Emulnomon?" Emulnomon nodded looking pleased "Hey, I'm Tim," said the boy with green hair sticking out haphazardly from under his baseball cap. He cracked them all a wide grin. "I'm you're digimon," said Lamatomon. "Cool beans," said Tim patting his digimon on the head. "My name's Jessana, but you can call me Jess," chirped the girl with the orange pigtails practically bouncing up and down in excitement, "And Lectromon's my digimon!" "Yeah!" squealed Lectromon in what might just be the most annoying high- pitched voice ever. All eyes turned to the little girl with the light blue hair. She blushed bright pink and suddenly became very interested in studying her shiny black shoes "I'm your digimon," said Kappymon to her quietly, "What's your name?" "Dema," she finally whispered, glancing fearfully at the group and giving a nervous little smile. "My name is Rab," stated the boy with the marronish brown hair who had tripped over, "And I suppose I got stuck with you because you're the only digimon left? "Suppose I got stuck with you because you're the only digidestined left?" said Penquimon slyly. Rab snorted and turned away from his digimon. "Dang," thought Lizzie, "He'd be a hottie if he'd learn how to smile!" "Good, great, perfect," said Emulnomon rearranging her feathers. "Now we go the hidden cave," announced Quantomon, "The other digimon are there, and you all need to talk to them. They'll explain everything better than we can," "Well," Coro shrugged, trying to take it all in stride, "Let's go then" "It's not like we have anything better to do," agreed Tim. Rab frowned and muttered something under his breath about traveling with a bunch of losers and freaky animals, but he followed the line of digimon and humans into the dense woods anyway.  
  
"Do not be alarmed," came the President's voice over the loud speakers mounted in all houses, apartments, and business places world wide, "The computer virus is currently being handled by some of the world's top computer experts. Just transfer all computer-operated systems possible to emergency manual controls and try to stay in your dwellings. That is all." Izzy kissed his adopted baby daughter on the forehead and placed her gently in his wife's arms. "But dear, do you really have to go?" she demanded for the hundredth time. "Honey, I'm the best computer whiz we've got. I have to be there. You know practically everything is computer controlled now. If I can't deactivate this virus.." he let the thought trail off. "Good luck then honey. I know you can do it," she said sadly as the door to their apartment shut, "We're all counting on that," she whispered to the sleeping baby. 


End file.
